A Wind from the Past
by WibSkelDS9
Summary: A fire destroys Link's only home. Will he be able to determine the cause? This takes place after Wind Waker. Rated for a fight scene. Please R&R!


This was the first fanfic I ever wrote, so try to be nice! I don't own the Legend of Zelda. So, enjoy!

A Wind from the Past

Prologue 

He knew somehow this Link could be cut down.

The man paced in front of a crackling fire, thinking. _I need that brat's blood, _he thought. _I _know _he has a weakness. But what is it?_ Then an idea came to mind. He took a pinch of lavender powder from a pot beside the fire and threw it in. The flames parted to reveal a tiny movie.

Two figures, a man and a woman, were sailing away from an island. On the shore was an elderly woman, in her arms there was a baby, and next to them was a small boy, maybe about two. They were waving to the couple on the boat. The couple waved back. But all of a sudden, a cyclone appeared from the horizon. It made its way toward the boat, more quickly than most cyclones. It sucked up the boat and tore it to pieces. The little boy shrieked, the baby cried, and the Grandma-looking woman yelled, "NO!!"

Then he knew Link's weakness. The parents he had never known.

Chapter 1 

First he smelled the acrid scent of smoke. Then came a warm feeling, but every second it was getting hotter, hotter….

Link opened his eyes and sat up.

The flames were everywhere. He noticed a small one consuming his bedside table, where he kept his parents' picture. He snatched it off the table. He dressed in quite literally two seconds. Then he saw Grandma sprinting out the door. He grabbed Aryll, still asleep and clutching her stuffed seagull. He ran out after Grandma, screaming "**FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!**" at the top of his lungs and holding Aryll under his arm.

The second he got outside, he saw Orca, Sturgeon, Sue-Belle, Rose, Abe, Zill, and Joel pouring buckets of water onto the house. "I managed to get this," Grandma said hurriedly. She gave Link his weapons and tools, along with his Master Sword and Mirror Shield. She and Aryll, who had woken up, joined the line. He slid the picture of his parents into the bundle and ran across the bridge to Mesa's house. He pounded on the door, but it was to no avail.

Then he heard Orca screech, "**RUN!!!!!!!!**" As he turned, the fire roared its victory, the central beam collapsed, and everything Link knew was consumed in flame.

Chapter 2 

The next morning, Link stared at the wreckage that was once his home. He couldn't believe it –everything he treasured dear was gone. All he had were his weapons and a single photo of his parents. Everything else was just ash.

"Big Brother," Aryll said quietly, coming up to his side, "I think this wasn't just your everyday fire…I sense it…someone planned to have us nearly burnt to a crisp." Link looked at his little sister, seeing that she meant it.

"Guys, do you have your things?" Grandma called over to them.

"Yeah," Link shouted back.

Grandma came up to them, saying, "I'm sorry, darlings, but we must move to Windfall Island, but only for a little while. Our ferry arrives at noon."

"Aw, _man_!" whined Aryll. "Do we _have_ to?"

"Of course we do," scoffed Grandma. "Didn't you read the summary?"

While Grandma and Aryll continued bickering, Link looked up at the sun. He could tell by its position that it was around 8:30.

"I'll be right back." He told Grandma.

"Fine, whatever," snapped Grandma. Link made his way to the rowboats on the beach, eager to see Medli and tell her what had happened.

"Oh, Link, that's just awful!" Medli said sympathetically. Medli, a Rito and The Sage of Earth, and Link had met during the early stages of Link's journey to save Aryll. But nowadays, Medli lived in the Chapel of the Sage on Headstone Island, just east of Outset Island. This made Link happy because she was so close.

"Thanks for your sympathy, but I'm OK," said Link. Yeah, right. He felt miserable.

Medli gave him a hug, saying, "Well, I feel the same as your sister. Something's really fishy about this, and I'm going to find out what."

Later, at noon, they finally set sail for Windfall. Like the day Link left to save Aryll, the whole town was on the beach, waving good-bye. Link, Grandma, and Aryll waved back. Link took a hard look at his home island. It would be the last time he would see it in a while.

The ferry was so slow; it took nearly an hour to see Outset disappear into the horizon. Aryll sighed. "Hey, Big Brother," she lamented. "Can't you, like, warp us to Windfall or something? This is taking for_ever!_"

"Fine, fine." Link replied. He pulled out his Wind Waker, the familiar tune that Cyclos had taught him playing in his head. But, as he was about to play the first note, an image flashed through his head. A cyclone was sucking up a boat with two people on board. It came so suddenly, he stumbled slightly, but no one noticed. He played The Ballad of Gales, and soon, the lighthouse on Windfall came into view.

"Kids," said Grandma. "Welcome to your new…err…_temporary_ home!"

Chapter 3 

Link glanced around as the ferry went back out to sea. Windfall looked no different than the last time he was here. Dampa was keeping an eye on his pigs, Potova and Joanna were gossiping in the flower patch, Mila's father was standing under his usual tree, Gummy was gazing out to sea, and Kane was looking at the stone archway.

Aryll took the question right out of his mouth: "Grandma, where's our house?"

"Oh, right," said Grandma. "They changed the jail. It's a house now!" She started up the hill, smiling in an Oh-kids-you're-going-to-love-it-here kind of way. _This is a nice place and all,_ Link thought. _But it's not the same as home…._ Grandma unlocked the door with a loud _click_, interrupting Link's musings. She opened the door and stepped inside.

Link glanced around his new "home." It looked pretty much the same as he had left it, except in place of wooden bars and a bed there was house furniture and a fireplace. Aryll hurried over to the bunk bed, saying, "I call top bunk!" She climbed the ladder, giggling. Link set his stuff at the end of the bottom bunk, and sank down into it, sighing. He was here, but what was thing that had gone through his head? A vision? A forgotten memory? _Oh well,_ he thought. It wasn't important.

"Kids," said Grandma. "Why don't you go walk around the island for a while? I'll set up here." Aryll ran out the door, followed by Link. Link knew just who he wanted to see.

"Man, that's a hard hit, ol' buddy." Kamo was sitting in his usual spot on the steps leading up to Zunari's shop. Kamo, a loner, used to not trust anyone. But Link convinced him that he wasn't the only one in the world, and they became fast friends.

"Yeah, I guess," Link said. He was starting to get tired of people feeling sorry for him.

"Well, anywho, weird things have been happening here, too. Lenzo's second floor collapsed yesterday. Luckily, he was out at the Nintendo Gallery, whatever that is." Kamo pointed up the ramp to where Lenzo lived.

"Really? That _is _weird," Link said. "I wonder if there's a connection…." He looked up into the cloudless afternoon sky, wondering if Medli knew the answer.

Medli opened her eyes. The vision was still clear in her mind. "He'll attack tonight," she whispered. "I've got to warn Link." She knew she had to do so before it was too late.

Chapter 4 

After a good chat with Kamo, Link walked into the café above Zunari's shop. He slid a rupee to Gillian, the bartender, saying, "Soup, please." While Gillian busied herself with the kettle, Link sank down onto a stool across from Gossack and sighed. But then, a low rumbling and a scream came from out the window.

He didn't even think. Link sprinted out the door while Gossack started running around in circles, shrieking like a sissy girl. Link looked around, instantly spotting Zunari lying on the ground. Link instinctively glanced at Zunari's outdoor shop, seeing that a Town Flower had transformed into a Boko Baba. _Innocent flowers transforming into Boko Babas? _He thought. Now_ I've seen everything._

He tossed his Boomerang at the man-eater's stem, cutting it without a slight problem. But Link didn't bother to pick up the seed it left behind. He rushed over to Zunari, saying, "Are you all right?"

He helped Zunari to his feet. Zunari dusted himself off, saying, "Dear me! _That_ was surprising!"

"I'll say," Link replied sarcastically.

Aryll ran down the steps that led to the plaza, and then she spotted Link. She sped to his arm and clung to it, squealing, "Big Brother!"

"Hi Aryll," Link said, smiling. "Grandma wants us to come home," she said. Link looked at the sun, realizing it was almost dark. He walked home while Aryll told him about her day.

That night, Link got into bed without taking off his clothes, as he normally did. He realized that twenty-four hours ago, his home had been burned like an overcooked steak. As he started drifting off to Dreamland (Kirby!), he heard a voice: **_Link…Link, can you hear me?_**

_M-Medli?_ Link thought.

**_Yeah, it's me,_** Medli said.

_So, what's up?_

_**No time for chitchat, you're in real danger.** _

_Really?_

_**Yeah, I just had a vision a few minutes ago. So I'm just warning you, keep your guard up.** _

_Okay._

**_Medli out._**

After that, Link fell asleep, not realizing the dangers that would await him when he woke up.

When he did wake up, which was around midnight, he discovered himself in a room that he did not recognize. Bookshelves lined the wall, and an extinct fireplace. It was dark, so he could not tell if anyone was here or not.

"Well, it's about time you woke up," said a cold voice. Link looked around, trying to locate the source of the evil sounding voice. Then he saw a man with his back to him. The man turned around, saying, "It's time we met, boy."

**Chapter 5**

"Who are you?" Link said, not having a clue what on the Great Sea was going on.

"I have many names," said the man in that same cold voice. "But I was known by my father as Archaida. Now, it's time to talk, man-to-man."

"Fine, what do you want?" Link had half a mind to pull out his sword, but decided not to give this Archaida a reason to attack him.

"Now, there are several things you must know," said Archaida. "First of all, you must know that I am much more powerful than you."

"Do you think I don't know that?" Link said before he could stop himself.

"Don't you get smart with me, boy," Archaida said, his voice gaining an evil-incarnate tone. "I have magic beyond your wildest imagination, and I will use it without hesitation."

"It was _you_," Link said, the idea dawning on him. "_You_ caused all those accidents."

"That's right," said Archaida proudly.

"Why?" said Link, reaching for his sword.

"For laughs," Archaida said like a little boy who had just broken his parents' prized possession. "I wanted to have your guard up, even though I knew it would be futile." He laughed like Ganondorf, which made the hairs on Link's neck stand up.

"Next, you must know that Ganondorf…was my father," Archaida said with some difficulty.

"Really?" said Link.

"Yes," replied Archaida. "He knew that he would someday be defeated, so he created me to take revenge for him, by using the blood of his defeater to revive him. So that is what I'm going to do."

"And what if I refuse?" said Link, pulling out the blade of evil's bane, the Master Sword, from its scabbard. _He's gonna use my blood to revive Ganon?_ Link thought. _Man, Adventure of Link deja vu!_

"If you don't," said Archaida, starting to smile. "I shall destroy the souls of your parents." And then, out of the gloom, two pearly-white figures appeared. Link thought he was looking at the 3-d version of the picture of his parents.

Link then got out his Mirror Shield, saying, "Archaida, let me make you a deal."

Archaida answered with a cackle that was only replaced by a cacophony of maniacal laughter. "You are in no position to bargain, boy," laughed Archaida.

"Howzabout a fight? Whomever wins get my blood and my parent's souls," Link said, his voice gaining a businessman-like tone.

"To the death?" asked Archaida. Link nodded without hesitation. "I accept," said Archaida with a smirk.

Link launched a parry at Archaida, thinking this would be like his fight with Ganondorf. Surprisingly, Archaida didn't see it coming. Link saw, with his Hero's Charm, that it took an eighth off his life meter. Not bad. But Archaida responded by knocking Link into the wall. A piece of debris hit Link on the nose, which began to bleed. He landed on the floor and felt a crack in his left ankle. He screamed with agony.

Archaida caught Link unawares, and launched a blue energy blast at the wall. A larger piece of debris knocked Link over, who instinctively put his arms out in front of him. He felt a bigger crack in his wrist, and again, cried out in pain. Archaida laughed and then said, "Boy, you _are_ practically dead. So just lie there like a man, and prepare to be ahnialated." He pulled out a sword that Ganondorf had used, and made his way slowly toward Link, like he was performing a ceremony.

Link sat up, his ankle and wrist throbbing. Then, Link thought of his Light Arrows. With lightning speed, he pulled out his Hero's Bow and shot a Light Arrow square into Archaida's chest. Archaida stopped walking and said, "Quick thinking, boy." Little rays of light began to erupt all over his body. "But you know I will be back."

"That's what the bad guys always say when they never come back," Link said weakly. "So long, Archaida. Don't even bother to write."

Archaida exploded in a million rays of light, knocking Link headfirst into the wall. He slid to the ground, his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes, the two pearly-white figures kneeling at his side. _Mom?_ Link thought._ Dad? _

_Hello, son._ His father said.

_We are very proud of everything that you have done, sweetie, _his mother said.

Link tried to sit up, but his mother pushed him back down, saying, _Don't move, honey. You'll only make it worse. _

_Mom?_ Link thought. _Can't you come back with me? Please don't leave, now that I've seen you…_

_We never left you,_ said his father. _We will always be with you,_ said his mother. _Rest now, my son, and you shall be home._ Link smiled at his parents, and then let the relaxing arms of unconsciousness take him.

**Chapter 6**

When Link woke up, he was in his bed. Medli was hovering above him, saying, "You're awake!" He tried to sit up, but Medli pushed him back down. His head, ankle and wrist were bandaged. "So, Mr. Hero," Medli said, carefully propping him up, sitting on the bed, and handing him a bowl of Elixir Soup. "Tell us what happened, and don't leave a _single_ detail out." Grandma and Aryll came over to hear the story. So he told them.

Within a few weeks, Link was able to walk about without causing excruciating pain. The day after Link got better, they got a letter from Sturgeon, saying that they had rebuilt their house. So the next day, they had packed up and left Windfall by ferry. Everyone on Outset welcomed them home with a big party that lasted into the night.

Link and Medli chatted in the Chapel of the Sage. "Link?"

"Yeah?"

"There is something I want to tell you." She stood up, tears welling up in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Naturally, Link was concerned.

Medli turned to him, saying, "I really like you, Link. I always liked you." Link was surprised. He knew she was talking about the 'other' liking.

"Me…too…." he managed to choke out. There. He had said it. Words were not needed between the two lovers. They looked into each other's eyes, and upon closing them for a moment, together shared their first kiss as something more.

THE END 


End file.
